Splitz's Destiny
by lettuce.go.write
Summary: A father cat dreams of destiny.  This does NOT contain any of the cats in the Warrior's series, but a few places are mentioned.


_Fanfiction of The Warriors_

Splitz searched the forest for prey large enough to feed his family. An eagle, perhaps, would suffice but he was thinking something larger, something that ran on all fours with very sharp hearing. He loved a challenge.

He stopped in his tracks when his ears pricked upward and scented the cool, dry forest air. His nose carried him unknowingly to a little, what seemed to be, groundhog hole, though it was much larger and spewed out a stench so horrid it made Splitz cower and bound backwards with ragged coughing.

Then a noise came from the hole... a rustling, jangling noise. These were _not _groundhogs for certain and most definitely not an animal larger than a kit. His ears twitched and pricked forward leading him directly into the hole. His paws obeyed and padded cautiously through; soon, his fur was covered in mud and grime from the walls of the hole. He snickered at the sight of tiny bugs crawling everywhere _Why am I doing this? _he thought with an unhappy muzzle. "My family needs me!" he bellowed out loud reminding himself of the love he has for his Whistle and their kits.

The noises persisted, jingling in Splitz's ears so loud that he hissed and tipped his head under his front paws to try and block them out. The hole was tight and by Splitz curling up the area became claustrophobic and impossible to maneuver in.

His body rolled onward.

His heart came to a holt.

He was falling, then.

He could not think.

He could not move.

All he could do was feel as his body toppling _down, down, down _into oblivion. He witness as a light came streaming downward onto him and color came surrounding him and flashed in his eyes, blinding him from all else. The noises were louder than ever now. It seemed as if time, in all forms, stopped and he could not move, but think. _What a bore. _

White light surrounded the Rouge as he began falling again, but more slowly this time. The noises weeded down into little, meek sounds of wind; he could move though only a little. His ears quivered as his whole self did.

_Wha- _was all he thought before he saw black. Pitch darkness and pain. Electric shocks and not the fantastic ones he feels when in an audience with Whistle.

No, these were shocks (stabs!) of an unimaginable feeling, shocks that made him scream and screech for dear life. He still saw black but felt the world; his reality. The place surrounding him was hard and slick. Some areas were glassy, others rough and holey. _Where am I? _he yelped in his mind, still crying out in pain.

Misty light streamed all around him, it sparkled as his body tingled; he could only bare so much. He squinted but the light still blinded him through the slits of his eyelids. "Where am I!" he called out not wanting an answer but wishing it would come anyway. Sound traveled round and round, it echoed in all directions and never seemed to end. _Was that the sound of my crash and fall? _he thought, slowly getting up with convolution.

The mist was surrounding a boulder, he observed, and circled around him in a counter-clockwise motion bringing upon dizziness following light-headedness. The boulder glowed somewhat and seemed to lure Splitz closer and closer to it. He could not help then to study the strange, cave-like place he was in. Glassy rocks covered the floor as the rough, holey rocks painted the ceiling and curvaceous walls.

The ceiling above the rock spewed in light from somewhere.

_Outside? _he questioned as he stuck his head up higher to see any form of breeze coming in through it.

There _was_ a slight breeze but light enough that if Splitz wasn't still enough he would not have felt it. A smile grew on his countenance as he approached the giant boulder. Pride, it seemed, trickled in little drops off his head; he _thought_ he discovered this boulder, he thought life would be easier and wishes would come true.

As he stepped gingerly into the water surrounding the boulder and out onto the little island of rocks after it, Splitz's eyes scanned the boulder and saw a white light flash again that threw him backwards into the cold water. He moaned, rubbing his paw on his head, trying to get up on all fours. When he did the noises rang in his ears again. He kneeled down and put his head between his hind legs, trying to block them out. Then... everything went quiet again, Splitz was still laying on the floor, but not in the cave anymore. No... he was in a grassy meadow covered with Daisies and Tulips. The air was laced with death and the sky, an ocean blue shade painted above and beyond him, looked almost like the ribbon of water surrounding the boulder.

He was alone. His eyes grew wider as he saw his family pad up towards him, purring and frolicking through the meadow. He found himself smiling and sprinting towards them with his tongue hanging outside his mouth and his head half cocked to the side. _They have sent me back! _he thought. As his paws met the soft grass and he drew nearer to his family, he called out to his mate. "Whistle! Whistle I'm back!" But she did not turn round to face him nor acknowledge his passion. "Whistle!" he yelped again more louder. When she did not turn round this time he stopped running and gazed upon his, what seemed to him, as his "absent minded" family. _Wha- _he thought as his wide smile turned into a mixed expression of stupefied sullenness.

_They can't hear me… _he thought padding slowly towards his second born kit, Toxin.

"Tox," he whispered in his ear using the nickname Whistle had called him since kit-hood. Toxin did not answer so Splitz took his right paw and ran it over Toxin's pelt. His paw went right through the kit as if he was a ghost. Splitz yanked his paw away and jumped back with a gasp. _What is happening? _he was gazing at a figure approaching his family. It was himself. On the contrary, this Splitz was older and more feeble. He cocked his head to the right and stared at his older self. "Who-" he started to meow aloud before he got cut off by the figure falling to the floor with his family rushing to his side.

Just as his family reached his older self, Splitz was transported to another place.

Whilst spinning in mid-air the voices came again, loud and annoying, unbelievable. He screeched and kicked the rainbow colored air, he heard the shrill of his yells deepen to his core and shake him. He hissed and unsheathed his claws waiting for something to attack.

In minutes the ordeal was over and Splitz lay again on another floor, with eyes closed and unconscious of his surroundings. His breath quickened as he jumped to his paws and growled low.

When his eyes slowly opened they saw a terrible sight. A sight which consisted of misery, pain, torment, and loss of hope. He caught his breath and lowered down to the muddy earth in a pounce stance. Whispers and hisses surrounded his head.

There were no trees in this place nor were there life. Everything seemed to be dead, burned, stripped from the earth. He sniffed the dry air and felt heat rage upon him. _Smoke! _he thought, leaping to his paws.

As the smoke rose higher and higher from the South, Splitz drew farther and farther away from it towards the North.

_Raging Fire. _he thought sinking his paws into the muddy earth and darting his eyes before him towards nothing.

Nothing.

_What does this mean? _he pondered though somewhat understanding these sights.

Premonitions, is what he's been having. He saw fragments of the future which _will_ inevitably happen whether he chooses to change it or not.

It _will_ happen.

The air became sticky and stuffy, it was hard for Splitz to breath. He coughed trying to suck in the good air whilst it was circling round him. _Circling round? But that means- _he stopped his thoughts and his paws and stood studying this air bubble round him. He snickered looking at the raging fire in the South.

_I must get out. _he reminded himself.

"Ouch!" he yelped lifting his hind paw from the earth and licking it softly. A thorn had punctured his paw and it was now sticky with blood.

All round him was thorns, little evil things that could kill you if you fell on them the wrong way... like on your jugular.

_The bubble doesn't protect me from this. _he analyzed. He arose to his paws and studied the thorn ridden earth. _Where did they come from? _he pondered watching where he stepped. The fire approached him at a rapid pace now, stopping at nothing until the whole earth was burned again.

He feared not because of the known protection of the bubble, but he still felt it's heat. It's flickers and sparks of death.

So he ran, stubbing his paws but sucking it in with growls. The fire was now only a few paw-steps away from him and the bubble yet it's heat felt as if it was right on him, consuming him.

"Ahhh!" he yelped feeling his back burning and his fur disintegrating every second.

Then, quiet abruptly, a large Oak tree stood in Splitz's path. It's outstretched branches were covered with the new-leaf season and it's bark was as dark as the earth below him.

_How could this be? _he questioned running towards the tree in awe.

But before he could reach the untouched tree he began to tremble and fall. His sight blurred and his paws gave out making the thorns prick him everywhere. "Uhhhh," he softly meowed, his voice fading; he closed his eyes and laid on the muddy earth, unconscious.

This time when getting out of a premonition Splitz didn't spin nor see rainbow colors flashing at him and blinding him from all else.

He instead saw a thin white light exploding from a holey ceiling. He batted his eyelids a bit to see if he was really seeing this. Slowly but surely he got up shaking to the core with sharp spasms of pain that erected through his now thin blooded body.

"Mmmh." he moaned walking into cold water and wincing at the very touch of it. When he approached a large rock he knew he was back in the cave from whence he departed into dreams of the future.

He scoffed at this taking the experience for granted and limped back into the water to wash some of the redness away that stained his muddy pelt and paws.

Wincing at every pluck he got all the mud rinsed off him and padded to find an exit out of the cave.


End file.
